Stubborn Adoration Sosuke x Reader
by Narchis-sama
Summary: After seeing how much you hate him, Sosuke thought that there would be no chance for and him to ever get along, or is that really the case?
1. Chapter 1

"Yamazaki!" Called one of the guys who were close with him. "We're going to a gokon with a couple of girls from the university not too far away from here. You're coming with us, right? It'll go much more better if you're there."

"Well, I'm not doing anything after my classes, so why not." He shrugged.

"Alright! Hey, you're in for a treat. The girls who agreed to go are real cuties! They're going to be 5 of them coming along."

"And who else is going besides you and me, Kanzaki?"

"Matsunaga, Machida, and Yoshihara are coming along."

"Alright, where are we going?"

"Just a regular bar. Wait outside after you finish your classes so we can all meet up and go together."

"I got it."

Sosuke Yamazaki was the most popular guy in his college. tall, good looks, charismatic, he had the whole package. No girl could resist him; it would be a no-brainer that he wasn't a virgin anymore.

"Jeez, how long do these guy plan on making me wait?" Sosuke was standing outside the rendezvous, waiting for his friends so that they could go to the gokon, as planned, but none of his friends had gotten there yet. "15 minutes passes and still no sign of...them..." As Sosuke was looking around for his friends, his eyes latched onto a girl that was passing by the gates of the school. "Holy shit." His eyes widened at the sight of her.

As if she felt him staring, she had looked over at him. Neither a smile or frown on her face when she noticed him.

Sosuke reacted to this by giving her a slight smile to show of his charm. What surprised him was that for the first time ever, a girl had actually ignored him. 'She...ignored me...?'

"Yamazaki! We're here!" Kanzaki called out for Sosuke while running with the rest of their friends following. "Sorry we're late man, that damn Nishimura was holding us back to explain some damn project to us."

"..."

"Yamazaki? What's the matter, man?" Kanzaki placed his hand on Sosuke's shoulder. He peered in his face, but nothing. So he decided to look where he was looking, but saw no one there. "Yamazaki!" He called for him to come back to reality. "What the hell is wrong with you? What are you looking at, man?"

"What?" Sosuke looked over and saw that his friends had finally come.

"Did you see some cute girl or something?" Matsunaga joked.

"Actually," He looked over to his him. "that's exactly what happened."

"Really what did she looked like?" All the boys' interests were piqued.

"Well she had (h/l) (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes."

"Aww, our Sosuke has a crush on some girl he'll never see again."

"Shut up. I am not in love." He rolled his eyes. "Can we just go. I'm sure we're late."

"Aright let's get going to meet us some babes!" Kanzaki tried to get the boys all riled up.

The bar that they were going to was in walking distance, therefor making it about 7-10 minutes to get there. When they arrived at the bar, they saw 5 pretty girls talking among themselves.

"Look alive boys, that's our table over there." Kanzaki smirked. Little did he know, the boys were rolling their eyes behind him as they strolled over to the table with the girls. "Hello, pretty ladies." Kanzaki spoke up to make their presence known.

With only one look towards them and a look among themselves, the four of them giggled. "Well, what are you waiting for, and invitation? Sit down." The girl with long black hair that sat at the rear end urged them to sit.

"With pleasure." The boys took their places at the table and took their places.

"We decided to wait for you boys to get here before ordering anything."

"How sweet of you..."

"Oh, my name is Midori." she started off.

"I'm Yui." A cute girl with gold hair, who looked like a bit of an air head waved at them. "Nice to meet you."

"Ayumu." A girl with lavender hair that was swept to the side, stated her name only. "Hello."

"My name is Futaba, hi there." A girl with red hair tied into a bun stated her name as well.

"..."

"Are you okay?" The girls and Midori looked over to you.

"..." You raised your gaze from your lap and at each one of the boys. There was one with glasses, one with an ear piercing, one with silky hair that ended at his shoulders, one with a tribal tattoo on his left arm and the one that was in front of you. "...My name is (f/n)..." You kept silent after introducing yourself.

'It's her... the girl from earlier.' Sosuke couldn't keep his eye away from you.

"Aw, it seems like (f/n)-chan is a bit shy." Kanzaki grinned.

"I'm not shy." You glanced over at him before staring back down at your lap. 'I just don't want to be here.'

"Uh...Well, how about we order now!" Kanzaki picked up the menu. "I know you guys are starving as much as we are! Midori-chan, what are you going to get?"

"Let's see..."She picked up her menu and started to look at all her choices. "I think I'll get this, and this." She pointed at a red drink and a plate of food.

"Oh, that looks good. Maybe I'll get that too." Kanzaki smirked.

"Maybe you should." Midori returned the gesture with one of her own.. It was obvious that those two were interested in getting to know each other.

After the food and drinks arrived everyone was getting to know the person that they were interested in. Everyone except for you and Sosuke. All Sosuke was doing was secretly watching you stir the straw in your drink, looking bored as you did it.

"Hey, your name is (f/n), right?" He set down his drink on the table and attempted to talk to you. You finally looked away from your drink to look up at him.

"Yes."

"My name is Sosuke." Sosuke took his pillow and shifted over to you with his drink. "Do you remember me from earlier? At the college gates?"

"No."

'How can she not remember me? She looked right at me!' "Uh...well you're pretty cute."

"Thank you. I get that a lot." You looked away from him.

"So, what do you like to do on your spare time?"

"Are you asking me to get in my panties? Or are you really asking me because of interest?"

"Though I wouldn't turn down to get into your panties, I'm asking out of interest right now." Sosuke smiled.

'How charming.' "I like to read books."

"Really? What genre?"

"Horror."

"Really? There's a horror movie coming out tomorrow, why don't you and I go see it together. I'd love to take you if you're up for it.."

"No, thank you. I was planning on seeing that with my friends."

"Wouldn't you want to see it with me instead?"

"No."

Sosuke sighed. 'Well she's no easy cookie.'

"Yamazaki, looks like you and (f/n)-chan are hitting it off." Kanzaki shifted over towards Sosuke briefly to whisper to him.

"I wish that were the case." He whispered back. "I think she hates me."

"What? That's a first, a girl actually hating you."

"I know. To make matter worse she's the girl from earlier that I was telling you guys about; she says she doesn't remember me though."

"Really? That sucks man. Well, I'm going to take Midori out for a date tomorrow. I totally scored." Kanzaki looked over at her with a smirk.

"Well, if everyone is finished," Midori spoke up for everyone to hear. "how about we go do some karaoke for a while."

"That sounds good to me." Kanzaki agreed.

"Yeah." So did Yui.

"Let's do it." Along with the rest of them.

"Excuse me," She called for the waiter. "We'd like the check now."

"Alright, just a moment."

"Midori-chan, I don't think I'll be going with you to karaoke, sorry."

"What? but you and Sosuke-kun looked like you were having a nice chat? You can't leave him like that."

You glanced over at Sosuke who was already looking at you. You narrowed your brows and sighed. "Sorry, I'm not interested."

"!?" Sosuke's friends looked at him at surprise. It was the first time they had seen him get turned down. Actually, it was almost laughable, but they held it in with all their strength.

"That's alright, don't force her if she doesn't want to go."

"Here is the check." The waiter came back with the check.

"Thank you."

"How does everyone want to pay for it? With everyone? Or separately."

"How about we do group?"

"That's fine."

"Alright, here's the price." Midori turned the little clipboard around to show them. After seeing the price, everyone pitched in for money. "Excuse me, here you are." She handed over the clipboard with the money back to him. Alright, let's get going." Everyone stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Midori-chan, you sure can hold your liquor." Kanzaki commented.

"Why, thank you. I noticed that you can too, Kanzaki-san."

"Machida-kun~" Futaba hooked her arm around his. "Sit next to me in the booth." She pulled him down to whisper something. "I wanna get to know you even more~" She whispered seductively.

"!" Machida blushed. "Sure!" But a smile was on his face. All the other girls and guys were paired up, except for you and Sosuke.

"Well, I'm going to be leaving now. Bye everyone." You waved to your friends and started to walk off.

"Get home safe!" The girls called to you.

"Psst" Midori called Sosuke over. "Why don't you go and walk (f/n) to the bus stop?"

"I don't think she wants my company though."

"Don't worry, she's harmless once you get to know her. Plus, I saw you eyeing her the whole time. It's obvious that you like her. So take this chance," She put her hands on his back. "And go!" She pushed him off towards your direction.

"Alright, fine." He started jogging up to you. "Hey, (f/n)!"

"What do you want?" You stopped in your tracks and turned to him. "I'm here to walk you to the bus stop."

"No, thank you. I'm not a little girl."

"No, but you are a defenseless cutie who can attract creeps like a magnet." Sosuke pointed over to the middle-aged guy across the who was staring at you while walking towards the bus stop.

"..." You narrowed your brows at the man, then Sosuke.

"You might actually like me, once you get to know me."

"Maybe I don't want to get to know you."

"But want to get to know you."

"You're very persistent."

"I know. Is it turning you off or on?"

"Off."

"I guess I'll be trying harder then."

You grumbled. "You're annoying." You started walking off again. "I don't know if you expect me to be any of the easy girls that you've charmed, but it won't work on me."

"I realized that from the moment you were glaring at me."

"If you've realized that, then why are you still following me?"

"I don't know. You're attitude stinks, but you're interesting to me."

"It's not going to happen. I'm sorry to tell you, but I don't like you."

"All the more reason to makes sure you do later on."

'Annoying...'


	2. Chapter 2

"What? You're canceling our plans to go and see "Children of the Antique Shop"? Why? You all are busy? Fine...I guess I'll go see it by myself then. Yeah, goodbye." You gave a light sigh before walking out the door to start off your way to the movies. After catching the bus and walking 2 blocks, you finally reached your destination.

"One ticket to see "Children of The Antique Shop" at 12:30, please." You asked politely.

"That will be 1200Yen." You handed over the money to him.. "Here you go, one ticket to see "Children of the Antique Shop". He handed over the ticket to you. "Enjoy the movie."

"Thank you." You accepted the ticket and continued to make your way to the movie.

"(f/n)!"

A voice had called out your name. Though you were obligated to ignore the person, you decided to turn around, just to see who the hell it was. You soon realized that it was acomplete mistake in doing so. "What the hell are you doing here?" You asked. with a growing chip on your head.

"I came to see "Children of the Antique Shop". Sosuke replied to you with a smirk and showing off his ticket. "Where are your friends? I thought that you guys were going to see this movie together?"

Without an answer to be given, yoU turned right around and kept on your awaited movie.

"Hey, since we're both here, together, why don't you and I see it together? It'll be like our first date."

"No, thank you. I don't want to sit next or near to you. You're annoying."

"How could you say that, you-"

"Easily. You're annoying." You opened the door of the theater and walked inside the quiet room with Sosuke tailing behind you. As you moved into one of the rows, evidently Sosuke moved inside with you. "Why are you following me?" You asked in an annoyed tone.

"What's the problem with us sitting together?"

"I just don't want you near me. Please move."

"Come on, it's not like I'm going to attack you or anything." Sosuke took the seat right next to you.

"..." With your eyes furrowed, you looked straight ahead at the screen.

"Hey, do you want some popcorn?" He held it up.

"No."

"What about candy?" He held some up.

"No."

"Do you want any-"

"No. Please be quiet, the movie it starting." You crossed your leg over the other and decided to ignore him in reply to any question or statement he had for you.

"..." Sosuke had no choice but to give up and try to talk to you again until the movie ended. Every now and then though, Sosuke would look over and see a smile on your face as you watch the people on the screen get murdered. In truth, he was kind of creeped out by it, but he couldn't stop looking at your smile.

Once the movie finished and the credits were rolling the both of you got up and left the movie theater.

"(f/n), do you want to-"

"I don't want to do anything with you, plus I'm busy as of right now." You walked on without Sosuke, but he evidently followed you.

 _'Why the heck. Why am I having so much trouble with just 1 woman?'_ "Hey, why do you hate me?"

"It's nothing personal, I just don't like it."

"Wha-! Hey, where are you going?"

"That's none of your business." You started to walk across the street. Just then, when you were in the middle of street, the light had changed from red, to green, but you hadn't noticed. You had only realized then when the cars around you were moving. "!" Instead of reaction and running out of the way, you had became frozen.

"Watch out!" Sosuke came running in towards you. He grabbed you up in his arms and started running towards the other side. "Watch where the hell you're walking! Dummy!"

"Eh?" You snapped out of your daze upon hearing the word, 'dummy' being used. "What did you just call me?"

"I called you a dummy."

You puffed out your cheeks along with your narrowed brows. "I am not!"

"What person walks out in the middle of a changing light?!"

"Wha-!" You had nothing to say. All you could do was stay quiet and silently glare at him. "Get your hands off of me."

"What?" He cocked a brow.

"Get off of me!" You tried to pry his strong hands from off of your waist. In the midst of you trying pull away, Sosuke released his hands from your waist, which ended in you stumbling forward some. When you were free, you started to walk off.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving your life?!"

"Shut up!"

"Man, she's impossible!" Sosuke threw up his hands. Just then, his back pocket began to vibrate and ring. "Huh?" He reached back for his phone and found his friend Kanzaki on his caller ID. He pressed 'answer' and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, how'd the date go with (f/n), man?"

"Horrible. She really hates me, and for no reason."

"What the hell did you do to her again?"

"I didn't do anything except try and talk to her. "

"Did you at least get to watch the movie with her?"

"Well, yeah, but we didn't talk at all during the movie. I knew if I tried to say anything she would have just straight up ignored me. She wants nothing to do with me."

"Wow, I've never seen you struggle so hard just to even get a girl to talk to you. It's such a shame, 'cause she's a real looker; I thought you two would've look great together."

"...Kanzaki, what should I do?"

"Eh~? Isn't this something. The great playboy Sosuke is asking me for help?"

"Shut up, and tell me what I should do."

"I don't know, maybe you should buy her some flowers or something."

"Flowers? Really? I don't think 'flowers' is going to be the solution to my problems."

"You never know if you don't try, man. Look, I'll get Midori and the girls to set something up for everyone and you can give her to them then. I gotta go now. Midori is making me lunch." Kanzaki snickered to himself

"Midori? (f/n)'s friend? You guys really like each other, don't you."

"Yeah!" kanzaki then hung up and Sosuke.

"Flowers, huh? I don't even know what kind she like though."

Within the next few days, Midori was able to come up with a plan to get all the guys and girls together for a day at the beach. Once every one had heard the plans, especially the reason why, they were happy to go along .

"Midori~ I'm loving the swimsuit." Kanzaki smirked as he moved himself over to her.

"Why, thank you, Kanzaki." She smiled at him. "You don't look too bad yourself." She bit her bottom lip. "Speaking of which, Sosuke is looking really good today, don't you think, (f/n)-chan?"

"No."

"!" All the girls and guys looked at you and then among themselves in shock to your reply. Sosuke himself didn't find it that shocking though, that you would say you didn't think he looked good. Though he knew he looked good, it didn't mean much if you didn't say he did.

"Sosuke, go and talk to her." Midori elbowed him in the side.

"Ow!" he clutched his side. I've been trying to do that for past few days but she hates me. How am I supposed to talk to someone difficult like her?"

"Deal with it. It's an obstacle you have to face if you want to get her to come around."

"...Fine..." Sosuke rolled his eyes, yet deciding to give this another try, and walked up to you. "Hey, there."

"What do you want?"

"You look really, really good in your swimsuit." He complimented how you looked in the stripped blue and white two piece. "It makes you look more attractive than you already are."

"Thank you."

"..." Sosuke looked back at the group, gestured for him to continue. "I got you some flowers." Sosuke went in his trunks' pocket and took out a bunch of (f/f) for you.

"Flowers?" You turned to look at Sosuke.

"Flowers? Why is giving her flowers?" Midori asked.

"Ah, I told him to buy her some. It should work like a charm, right?" Kanzaki grinned like an idiot.

"You told him to buy her flowers?!" Midori looked at Kanzaki as if he was retarded.

"W-What? Does she not like flowers?"

"(f/n) is frickin allergic to them! She starts to get rashes all over when she even gets near one petal."

"She's what?! Oh, man. This is not going to end well."

"You got me flowers?!" You looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, I hope you like-"

"You fucking idi-Achoo!"

"?" Sosuke looked at you questionably.

"Get those-Achoo! Away from-Achoo! Me! Achoo! Achoo!" You started sneezing left right and center. "Ah!" Your sneezes were causing you to jump backward, which eventually caused you to fall over into the water when it grabbed you by the foot.

"(f/n)!" Everyone called out for you and ran over to where you were washed up.

As the the tide pulled back, everyone found you sitting on the edge of the sand, with red rashes all over you. Rashes on your neck, arms, legs, it was pretty bad. But it wasn't as bad as the sharp glare you were giving to Sosuke.

' _Is she allergic to these? Please don't tell me she's allergic to flowers.'_

"Oh, jeez. Are you okay, hun?" Midori stuck her hand out to help you up. You took her hand and she pulled you up onto your feet.

"Midori, is (f/n)-"

"Allergic to flowers? Very."

"Kanzaki!" Sosuke lookes over to him as if he was getting ready to kill him

"Don't look at me! I just found out too!"

"God! Uh...(f/n)..." He turned to you. "I'm really sorry. " He put his hand to the back of his neck and started to rub it. "I didn't know you were allergic to flowers."

"Do not, talk to me!" You were a few seconds away from spazzing out. "I'm going home!" You took back your hand from Midori and started to walk to the chair that held your stuff on the seat.

"Wait, we just go here!" Sosuke turned to you to protest, but you weren't in the mood for hearing any of it. "Fucking shit." Sosuke faced palmed himself. 'Why did this have to happen.'

"Sorry, Yamazaki." Kanzaki tried to comfort his friend by giving him a small pat to the shoulder.

Sosuke let out a big sigh. "I'm gonna get going too. Doesn't make any sense if I just stay here without a reason to."

"Come on, man, don't leave yet. We have the whole day ahead of us."

"No way, I'm going."

"Sosuke!" Midori called out to him. "I have one last thing you can try."

"No offense, Midori. But I'm done with your ideas. Each one of them has turned into a disaster for me."

"No, no, this time this'll have to get her to come around, even it's just a little bit. All you have to do is buy her-"

"No way, no more gifts. " Sosuke crossed his arm. "Did you not see what just happened when I tried to give her some damn flowers."

"Will you hear me out. All you have to do, is just buy her a bear."

"A bear?"

"A bear. But not just any bear. The bear that she wants, comes from one of her favorite horror movies: 'Charlie's Midnight Funhouse'."

"Oh, I heard of that. All the bears in that were creepy as hell."

"Yeah, but she thinks those bears are a few of the cutest things on the planet. The specific one she wants is the Kenny bear. It's limited edition, and is definitely going to be sold out soon. So, I suggest, that if you want her to at least say a few words to you, you get the bear."

"A limited edition bear? Can't I get her something else, like a necklace or a pair of earrings?"

"Sosuke, take my advice. The bear is the best shot you've got."

"I hear ya. I'll try and get the stupid bear.


	3. Chapter 3

"Charlie's Midnight Funhouse...Kenny Bear..." It was the middle of the night and Sosuke was up searching where and how to get that limited edition bear for you. As tired as he was, he was pulling through for you. "Sold out...Sold out...Ugh, sold out here too. Ah, I found one! It's the last one too. 7800yen?!" _'It's for her, it's for her.'_ He kept telling himself. "Alright, let's buy this thing." After typing in his credit card information and address, Sosuke moved the mouse pointer over to the 'buy' button and clicked it. "It'll arrive in a week, huh? I guess that'll be a good time to give it to her, if she's still not pissed at me."

After one week had passed, the bear was delivered to Sosuke's house. He took the package up to his room and cut it open, revealing the bear that he ordered a few days prior. _'Is this thing really what she's into?'_ He picked the bear up from inside the box and examined it closely when his phone began to ring. "Hello? Kanzaki, what's up."

"Hey, we're all going to (f/n)'s house for a party."

"A party? What for?"

"Can't tell you, it's a secret. I'll text you the address, so make it over here with that bear if you've got it. Oh, and bring your swimming trunks too."

"Yeah, alright." Kanzaki then hung up on Sosuke, texting him a few seconds later, the address to your house.

"Hey, I'm here!"

"Sosuke, you made it," Midori came up the gates that surround the house and opened them. "Come in."

"Did you guys rent out someone's house or something for a few hours, or is this really (f/n)'s house." Sosuke sized up the huge house with wide eyes.

"Nope, this is really her house. Impressive, right? Her parents are famous doctors, so they make **lots** of money. Not to mention that they're nice folk and are searching for their son-in-law." Midori nudged him playfully. "Ah, is that the bear?" Midori pointed out.

"Huh, yeah."

"Great!" Midori snatched the bear away from him."I'll put it in the house."

"Where are the others?"

"We're all in the back. Just keep going straight, and you'll see them on your left." She directed him as she parted ways with him to go in the house.

Sosuke followed Midori's direction and ended up in a huge backyard with a huge pool in the middle. Balloons, streamers, snacks, alcohol and a cake, were all present along with the banner that said: Happy Birthday. "A birthday party? Who's birthday party is it?" He looked at all the people that had came to the party.

"Mine." You walked up to Sosuke, wearing another alluring bathing suit. "What the hell are you doing here?" You gave Sosuke a cold stare.

"Well, Kanzaki called me and told me your address, but I'm guessing it was Midori who told me to come. had no idea I was going to be walking into the home of a rich girl. How old are you turning?"

"Twenty-one. Now go home, I don't want you here." You folded your arms.

"Oh, come on, I just got here. Besides I didn't think you'd still be angry with me

"I was furious. My skin was blotched with rashes from head to toe."

"Look, I really am sorry about that. It really wasn't intentional. All I was trying to do was find a way to get you to come around, even if it was a little bit."

"And what do you plan on doing to me when I 'come around'? Like I've said before, I'm not like any other girl you've probably messed with." You placed a hand on your hip. "I am not a toy to be played with. If all you've got in your head is my body, and looks, then you can forget about me 'coming around'."

"I don't mind a sassy girl."

"Repulsive bastard." You rolled your eyes as you turned around to get back to your party.

Behind your back, Sosuke rolled his eyes. _'This better be worth it.'_

"Yamazaki! You made it." Kanzaki and the rest of the guys came up to greet Sosuke.

"Yeah."

"Were you just talking to (f/n)-chan? What's she say?"

"She still hates me for giving her the flowers."

"Well, you did make rashes go all over her skin. That sucked. Well, she should get over it when she sees the bear. You did bring it, right?"

"Yeah, Midori put it the house."

"Alright, let's have us some fun!" Kanzaki fist bumped the air. "(f/n)-chan, let's go, you're getting in this pool first." Kanzaki ran over to you and picked you up from your beach chair.

"K-Kanzaki-san, wait! No!" You were kicking and screaming as he walked over to the pool and threw you in. "Jeez, I wasn't even ready to go in yet." You sighed as you swept your hair back away from your face.

"Nonsense, it's a pool party, and the birthday girl should be taking a dip instead of just laying around."

"I guess you're right." You let a small smile show. You swam over to the ladder and pulled yourself out of the pool.

 _'Cute...'_ Sosuke saw you and couldn't help but think so. "Kanzaki, how is is that she smiled with you, but not me?" He walked over and began to complain.

"Huh, I don't know. Maybe she's in a lighter mood because it's her birthday."

"I hope so."

"Kanzaki~ Come take a dip in the pool with me." Midor stepped out the back door of the house and called for him.

"Yes ma'am." He grinned and went over to get her so that they could get in the pool together.

"No 18+ stuff in the pool, please." You warned them.

Midori chuckled. "We'll try to keep it pg-13, birthday girl."

Everything was going perfect at the party. Everyone was having a great time. After some time, it had become evening, and it was finally time for everyone to go inside the house and see you open up your presents. You had sat in a big chair with the banner: Birthday Girl on it to decorate it. It had become almost crowded in your living room with everyone there. Soon, there were lots of wrapping paper on your floor with opened presents.

"Wow, this is one is big." You had to stand up to open it. "I wonder who it's from."

"It's from the only person who like to get you big presents." Midori spoke up.

"Thank you, Midori." You smiled before beginning to tear open the present. "A 'Charlie's Midnight Funhouse' funhouse. I love it." You looked up at the big model scale house with wide eyes. "Thank you, Midori."

"Well, it wasn't only me who got it. Me and the girls all pitched in to help get it for you."

"You guys are the sweetest, thank you." You and your friends all participated in a group hug.

"(f/n), you have one more present~" Midori pointed out to the medium sized box that was all alone and unopened. "Sosuke, that's your gift over there." Midori whispered to him.

"Alright." You walked over and picked up the present, taking it back over to your chair. You placed it on your lap and began to unwrap it. "I wonder what it is." You soon found out what is was when you opened the box wrapping and picked it up. "It's a 'Charlie's Midnight Funhouse' Kenny bear!" Your eyes sparkled as the bear captured your heart. "I-I love it! Who got this?" You looked around and it was it was silent. No one had said anything or stepped forward, until Sosuke did that himself.

"I did." He stepped up to you. "I got the bear for you."

"...You got this for me?" You squinted in suspicion at him.

"Yeah. It was the very last one."

"In that case, I don't want it." You glared at Sosuke as you threw the bear down.

"What~?!" Your group of friends and Sosuke's looked at you with wide eyes as they were completely shocked at how you expressed your gratitude. The only who wasn't shocked by your reaction, was Sosuke himself.

"Why would you do that?" He asked you with clenched teeth.

"Because I don't want anything from you. If it's a gift from you, it's surely something to butter me up to get me to like you. Well, it didn't work."

"Do you know how much I payed for that?" He asked, trying to keep his calm.

"No, and neither do I care. Midori,"

"H-Huh?" She turned to you.

"I'm going to my room. You and the others can say and have more fun if you'd like. Thank you everyone for coming and for the gifts, they are much appreciated." On that note, you turned on your heel and started to walk up the long stairs that lead to a nice hallway which contained your room.

"Sosuke...I'm so sorry about that." Midori felt sad for him. "I thought it'd work out."

"Yeah, sorry man." Along with Kanzaki, Sosuke's friends came up to him. "You're not going to go home are you?"

"No."

"You're not?" They all looked at him.

"No. Midori, where is (f/n)'s room?"

"Uh...four doors down on your right."

"Great, thanks." Sosuke picked up the bear and walked through the crowd of people and walked right on up the stairs behind you, keeping in mind how to get to your room. Walking all the way down to the fourth door on his right, Sosuke knocked on the door.

After a few second of waiting, the door opened and both you and Sosuke were looking at each other, before you tried to slam the door in his face. As if foreseeing that, Sosuke placed his foot in the door and pried it open himself.

"Get out!"

"Like hell I am!" He shoved his way into your room. "What the-" Sosuke was now surrounded by many things that retained to the word 'horror'. "What is-"

"What the hell are you doing up here?!" You snapped him back to reality.

"I'm here to give you your present. I spent a lot of fucking money trying to get you this damn creepy thing."

"Well, I don't want it! Now get out!"

"I'm not going anywhere! Even though you're acting like a snotty bitch, I've kept trying my hardest to be friends with you, yet all you want to do is push me away just because you **think** you know me! You would've gotten the chance to, if you'd actually had taken the time to, like I've been trying to do with you. I've put up with your insane attitude, but this is the last straw. You're going to take this damn bear whether you like it or not!" He shoved it in your arms.

"..." You had no words for him as you wrapped your arms around the bear.

Sosuke then turned around to leave, when he suddenly stopped at the tug of his shirt. "What?" He looked behind him with a cocked brow.

"No one has ever talked to me like that..."

"Well," He turned around fully to face you. "You needed to be talk to that way."

"That's...really hot." You bit your bottom lip.

"...What?" His eyes opened wide some.

"I said, that's really hot." You yanked him down to your level by grabbing onto his shirt and suddenly crashing your lips into his.

"!" Sosuke's eyes were fully open now. You let go of his shirt when you both parted for air.

"I want you." You squeezed the bear tighter in your arms while looking at Sosuke seductively.

Sosuke looked behind him to see who you were talking to. "...What?"

"I want you, right now."

"Me?!" He pointed at himself.

You nodded. "Close the door." You told him and watched him do so, still confused as ever though. You pulled on Sosuke's collar once more, pulling him over to your huge bed. You sat down while he was leaning over you. "Make this my second present from you for the evening." You placed the bear beside you on your bed. "Come on."

You reached back and loosened up the string that kept the top of your bathing suit from falling. Sosuke's eyes nearly popped out of head when he saw your breasts. You wrapped your arms around his neck and placed your lips near his ear. "Sosuke~" You moaned his name to tempt him.

"You said my name, for the first time." He realized. "Wait, is this...the real you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, I would actually." He eagerly replied.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Normally, a lot of guys only come at me for my looks or my body, which I thought you were trying to do, so I scare them away with my attitude on purpose. You're the third person, ever, who's talked back to me like that, and that, my friend, really turns me on."

"Does it?"

"Yes." You smashed his lips into his once more, this time, Sosuke was the one in control of the kiss. He pushed you back onto the bed and pinned you down. Upon doing so, you wrapped your legs around his waist. "Are you hard?"

"How did you know?" He smirked.

"It was a guess." Sosuke, hungrily, then began attacking your neck with hot kisses. "Ah~" You moaned out from his aggression. Those hungry kisses moved from your neck, to your breasts, to your abdomen. "Sosuke..." You breathed out his name.

"This worked out better than I expected." He said, against with his lips pressed against your skin. "So, does that mean that I'm forgiven for the flowers incident?"

"You were, the moment I learned the bear was from you."

While using his forearm to prop up his body, Sosuke removed a hand from your wrists and let it roam down to your lower half where he tugged on the strings of the bottom part of your bikini. He stripped the article off your body and left you, now, completely naked. Sosuke then did was was expected and slowly entered one of his fingers inside your womanhood.

"S-Sosuke..." You began to squirm a bit."

"This isn't your first time, is it?"

"Shouldn't you have asked me that before you put your finger in my hole?" You chuckled lightly.

He seemed a bit embarrassed. "I guess you're right."

"No, I'm not. But I haven't done it in a long time, so..." You looked up at him with eyes clouded with innocent lust. You closed your eyes when he inserted a second digit and started to pump them in and out of you skillfully. Every now and then, he would hook his fingers and press them against your walls, which caused you to grind on him lightly at said times.

"I know you might not be ready for it yet, but I can't help it."

"Who said I wasn't ready for it?"

"Man, I think I'm falling in love with you." You unlocked your legs from around Sosuke and watched as he stripped himself down to his birthday suit. Besides his hard abs, his excited member was the only thing that was keeping your attention.

"I'm impressed, Sosuke." You looked him up and down as you sat up to your knees.

"What did you expect?"

"A **tiny** little 'friend'."

He cocked a brow. "Seriously?"

"It's not good to get your hopes up. I'll just go ahead and assume that you're a bad lover as well, is that okay with you?" You batted your lashed at him.

"That's where you're going to be proven wrong, again." Sosuke crawled on top of you and gazed at you with clouded eyes of his own.

A smile grew on your face. "I can't wait."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, you've proven me wrong. You're a fantastic lover, Sosuke." As your hand laid over Sosuke's chest and your legs intertwined with his, you complimented him on his overall performance with a small smile to your face.

"And so are you. Way better than I had imagined you'd be. I mean, not that I-"

You rolled your eyes. "Save it." You let out a small sigh and glanced up at him. "I don't mind...if we do this again sometime."

Sosuke propped himself up properly to look down at you."You want to do this again?" He seemed surprised. "I mean, I don't have a problem with it, but you really want to?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Your hand left his chest so that you could run your fingers through his damp locks. "So, we'll continue doing this under two condition."

"And what's that?"

"You don't tell anyone about this, meaning no one is to find out about this evening or any future events between us."

"I guess that seems reasonable. What's the other?"

"We don't fall in love with each other."

"I think the second condition is a little-"

"Sosuke, I can't have a relationship with you, at all. It'll be too troublesome if feeling get in the way of this."

"Why would it be troublesome?"

"It just would, okay. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine...I hear ya. So, this is your room, huh?" Sosuke examined your room with a creeped out expression on his face.

"Yes. It's one of my favorite places to be." You looked at the walls that had fake blood stains on it with a satisfied smile.

"It should be."

You took Sosuke by the ears and pulled his face closer to yours. "Thank you again, for the bear. I love it." You pressed your lips against his and generated a hot and passionate kiss. Sosuke took his hands and ran them through your hair while pulling you deeper into the kiss. You then rolled over on top of Sosuke and straddled him. "Let's go for round 4, Sosuke." You started to give little peck his from his cheek down to his chest.

"Hey, how long do you think we've up here for, together I mean?"

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"Long enough! Get down!" You rolled off of Sosuke and shoved him off your bed and had him hide under your bed while you covered up in your sheets. "C-Come in." You told the person.

"(f/n)?" It was Midori. She peaked her head in though your door before opening it wide. "Are you okay? Where's Sosuke? He did come up here, didn't he?"

"Oh, him? N-no, he didn't come here?"

"That's funny, I didn't see him come back downstairs. Anyways, listen, I know you don't like Sosuke, but that was kind of mean, what you did to him downstairs. That bear really was a lot of money, yet he still went out of his way to get it for. I think you should apologize to him."

"Fine, I'll apologize."

"Really? That's good. Well, I'll let you get back to sleeping now. Oh, wait, I almost forgot to tell you. You've got a missed call from Chris."

 _'Chris?'_ Sosuke questioned the given name.

"Chris?!" Your eyes widened and blush grew on your face. "A-Alright, I'll make sure to call him back."

 _'Who the hell is Chris?'_

"Alright. Goodnight then."

"Yeah, goodnight." Midori closed the door behind her and went back downstairs to the party.

"Can I come out now?"

"Sorry." You leaned over your bed and looked down at him. "You can come up now."

"...Actually," Sosuke examined the top half of your naked body and smirked. "I think I'll stay here, and bring you down here." Sosuke took your arm and pulled you down to the floor with you.

"Sosuke, we're all going out bowling today, you're coming right. I won't force you if you don't want to come because of (f/n)-chan."

"No, I'll come."

"Really? Alright, we'll meet up with the girls after classes.

After getting ready, Sosuke and the rest of the guys met up with you and your friends at the bowling alley that was near your house. Once they got there they saw them already at a table with food in the middle of it.

"Hey, you guys." Kanzaki greeted them.

"Sosuke, you made it." They greeted him.

"Yeah. Hey, (f/n)." He looked over to you and waved. He was bewildered by the way your turned your head away from him and ignored him. _'?'_

"So, you ready to get bowling?" Midori asked them. "We'll split up into teams. Winner (f/n), why not be on Sosuke' team?"

"Excuse me?" You raised your brow.

"Oh, come on. Please~"

"...Fine."

Midori finished setting up teams and the games finally had begun. As you Sosuke went and sat next to you, he leaned over to you and tried to whisper near your ear. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"What the hell are you doing?" You moved over some. "Get away from me." You crossed your leg over the other and crossed your arms.

"...?" He was so confused.

Without your eyes leaving your friends, you said to him, "Act like normal." You mumbled the words under your breath loud enough for him to hear only.

"Oh, right."

"(f/n), did you call 'you-know-who' back from the other night?"

Your cheeks began to burn without showing any type of expression. "Yeah, I did. He had called me to wish me a happy birthday."

"Oh, I see. Did he say anything else to you?"

"No."

"(f/n)-chan, you're up!" Yui notified you as she skipped over to your team.

"Alright." You stood up and went over to grab a bowling ball. Choosing the slick black one out of the rest, you held it up to your chest, positioned yourself in a comfortable stance, reeled your hand back, and then watched the ball roll up the alley as you rolled it. _''Come back as soon as you can' He says.'_ Everyone had groaned when they saw you had gotten a 7-10 split. You had taken another ball and rolled it down the alley, concentrating on only 1 pin. "Sosuke, it's your go."

"!" Everyone looked up at you, surprised at the fact that you had said his name.

"What is it?" You looked up at your friends.

"Did you just say Sosuke's name?" Midori asked.

"Yes. That is his name, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Then it's fine." You walked over and sat down on your chair. All the others could do was look upon each other in disbelief. _'This is bad, I need to get my mind off of him.'_ As Sosuke finished his his turn, the next person from the other team went up. "The person who get's the least points between you and me, has to give the other oral." You spoke low for only him to hear the bet.

"!" Sosuke's eyes opened. A slightly smirk grew on his face though. "It's a bet." He confirmed while not looking away from the alleys. "Care to take this bet back to my house."

"That's fine." You confirmed one last time.

"Sosuke, I can't believe you suck so much at bowling." You smirked as you flopped back on his bed with yours arms spread out.

"I don't suck, you just happened to be a bit better."

"So, this is your room, huh?" You searched his room. What stuck out to you were his swimming trophies on his shelves. "It's small."

"Well excuse me for not being the daughter of two famous doctors." He scoffed.

"Alright," You walked up to him and placed your hands on his chest. "I want my reward now." You rubbed his chest slowly. Sosuke grabbed you and pinned you down to the bed by your waist. "Why so rough?"

"It's payback for making me look so lame out there." Sosuke took off and held up the belt in front of you.

"Fair enough." You stuck out your hands and let Sosuke tie you up.

Sosuke unbuttoned your pants, zipped down the zipper and tugged down your pants. He flung your pants on the floor and then proceeded in tugging down your panties. "Did you wear these because you knew what were going to do later?" He spread your legs apart.

"Maybe."

"You could have just wore nothing at all."

"But, I wanted you to remove them yourse-Ahh~!" Your back picked up off the bed and arched deeply in the air. Your toes curled up from the strange, yet arousing feeling that was making a hot feeling arise in your groins. "Ah~ Y-Yes~" You didn't know which position would get you there quicker, but you were turning every which way you could. "S-Sosuke...Ahn~" Your breath was all uneven because of him. "Don't...Ah...Haah~" It was getting harder for you to speak as time went by. "C-Cumming...I'm...I'm cumming~!" You cried out to the top of your lungs as you came in Sosuke's mouth.

Sosuke moved back and licked his lips. "That was quick." He smirked.

"Shut up." You turned away from with a bright blush coloring your cheeks.

"You look so cute when you're blushing." Sosuke shifted and laid next to you so he could see your face.

"Shut up." You tried to turn the other way, but Sosuke caught you by the chin and had you look nowhere but into his eyes.

"Make me." Sosuke then crashed his lips into yours and started a passionate kiss between the both of you.

You looked down away from his eyes. "...I like your kisses." You mumbled as soon as the kiss broke. "They're addicting." Sosuke took your hand and took it to his lips where he gave a little peck to it. You reflexively moved your body closer until it was against his. "So...give me more." You glanced back up at Sosuke and tried to seduce him with your eyes.

You two were so close that your noses were practically touching. And you were too busy seducing him, to notice the blush that tinted his cheeks. "With pleasure." Sosuke responded in a husky voice that actually sent goosebumps up and down your body. He then moved in to give you another kiss.

"Mm..." You mewled out when Sosuke's tongue found it's way to yours. While the kiss was still in progress, Sosuke moved his large hands down to your sides, then moved them up and under your shirt where he cupped your breasts and massaged them in a circle. "Mm~ I'm horny again, Sosuke."

"Me too."

"YAMAZAKI!" Called a loud voice.

"!" The both of you jumped away from each other. "Under the sheets!" He whispered to you in a hurry. Sosuke took the sheets and covered you from head to toe and only had the sheets cover his lower half. A few seconds later, Sosuke's door busted open and in came Kanzaki. "Kanzaki, what the hell are you doing here?! We just saw each other a few hours ago."

"Well, I came to hang with my best buddy, but I can clearly see that you're busy." Kanzaki grinned.

"If you can see that, then maybe you should get going."

"Alright, alright. But do you think that it's alright for you to be sleeping with another chick if you're so into, 'you know who'? I mean, I know she's been treating you like shit lately, but you gotta persevere, man!"

Sosuke sighed. "Yeah, I got it. Now go already."

"Alright, call me after you're finished. Have fun~" Kanzaki showed Sosuke another one of his grins before backing up and closing his door.

"That was close." Sosuke sighed and removed the covers back off of you. "Now, where were-"

"I'm going home."

"Huh? You're going home? But why?"

"That was too close of a call for the day." You rolled out of Sosuke's bed and grabbed your panty. You slid them on and grabbed your pants and began to slid those on as well.

"But-"

"Don't worry," You fixed your shirt properly and went over to look into his mirror. "We'll definitely be doing this again." You gave your hair a few strokes and a small flip before turning around to see him.

"...Should I walk you home?"

"Are you kidding?" You folded your arms. "That'll make things super suspicious if we're even just seen together."

Sosuke moved over and swung his legs over the edge of the bed to sit. "I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't give me that face." You walked over to him and leaned down so that your faces were close. You pressed your lips against his and shared with him a short kiss.

"Hey, I want to talk to you about something. It's about the the other night, on your birthday."

"Is something wrong?"

"It's about when Midori came in and almost caught us together. She said you had gotten a call from this guys named Chris. Who is he?"

'! That's right! He was there... "Does it really matter who he is?"

"I just want to know."

"Well I don't want to tell you. Goodbye." You moved away from Sosuke and then left, closing the door behind you.

"...Something isn't right..."


	5. Chapter 5

After about 2 weeks, it had finally become summer break, which meant it was time to let loose, relax and soak up some sun.

All 10 of you were sitting in a coffee shop, drinking coffee and talking to one another. Everyone was having a nice time, telling each other what assignments they had from their dreadful professors. All of that was soon interrupted when you decided to change the topic for the better.

"Starting from Sunday next week, I'm going to America for 3 weeks. You all are welcome to come if you'd like."

Kanzaki looked at Sosuke. "All of us?" He then looked back at you. "Really?"

"Yes," You rolled your eyes for show. "Even Sosuke."

"You guys will love it." Midori started. "Last time we went to Florida, it was so much fun, believe me. We even flew first class."

"Well, how much does it cost for the flight and everything."

"It's a lot of money. I'll be paying, so don't worry about it."

"Really?! Wait, shouldn't we at least pay for something?"

"No, I've taken care of it all already."

"Wow, thanks (f/n)-chan." Kanzaki and the rest of the guys grinned in excitement. "We can't wait!"

"Just show up to my house at 4:00 a.m. so that we can leave."

"Where are we going this time, (f/n)?" Midori asked.

"New York." You took a sip of your coffee. "We'll be staying in a middle class suit as well."

"That's fine. Gaah~! I can't wait!" Midori squealed. _'New York...? Did she choose that on purpose because of him?'_

As Sunday had finally arrived, everyone had met up at your house to get the ride to the airport. At the airport everyone got everything checked out with everything. After a tiring and practically 13 hour plane ride to New York, getting money exchange and such, you all finally arrived at your booked hotel room.

"Wow, this hotel, and these rooms are really something." Kanzaki and the guys observed almost every inch of the place when he came in.

"First thing after a tasty breakfast, we'll be going out tomorrow, so get yourselves some rest you guys." Midori instructed. "But first, we'll have to sort out roommates." The group sweat dropped when looking over to you in particular.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" You cocked a brow.

"Well..." They couldn't find a way to say what the wanted.

You rolled your eyes. "If you want to stay with each other then fine!" You turned your back on them.

"But, we can switch for the night if you want?" Midori came closer to you.

"Don't bother, I'm fine."

"Well, Sosuke, she's all yours. See you guys in the morning." The rest of them went out of your and left Sosuke with you so that they could get to their rooms.

"Well, we're all alone now." Sosuke rolled his suitcase up the bed they you two were going to share. He then came up to you and wrapped his arms around you.

You wriggled out of his grasp. "I don't feel like it." You picked up your bag and placed it on your bed. You unzipped it and started to rummage through your clothes. "I'm too damn tired, so another time."

"Are you still mad about the other day?"

"Who said I was mad?"

"Hey!" Sosuke walked over to you and grabbed you up by your wrist.

"What?" You turned to face him.

"..." Sosuke couldn't utter one word to you because he didn't know what to say.

"If you have nothing to say, then let me go." You snatched back your wrist. "Listen, I'm going to take a shower first." You picked up your towel, turned around and went to the bathroom.

"So, where are we gonna go today, (f/n)-chan?" Kanzaki asked. All 10 of you were walking down the stairs of hallway to leave for the day.

"Well," Midori started. "Us girls are going shopping for the day, you boys can go looking around or something. Unless, you want to come with us and be our bag carriers." The girls all giggled.

"Well, we've got nothing better to do. Let's go, Yamazaki."

"Great! We'll have so much! We can go find ourselves some clothes for tomorrow night.

"Tomorrow night? What's going on tomorrow night?"

"You'll see, right~" The girls all giggled once again. "Come on, we have a lot of shopping to do."With the boys following behind you all, you girls went from store to store, collecting shoes, tops, bottoms and accessories.

"I think that dress suits you." Sosuke stepped up to you from behind. The both of you looking at the dress through the mirror that was on one of the shop's pillar. "Why don't I buy it for you?"

Your eyes kept to the dress. "Did you even bring your own money?" Your voice lacked interest in the conversation.

"I did, actually. Just let me buy it for you. Let it be an apology for our little fight."

You cracked a small smile. "...Do what you want." You turned around and shoved the dress in his chest. Sosuke gave a pleasant smile of his own.

"Kanzaki,"Midori called him over. "How does this look on me?" She held up a pink skirt to her waist.

"Hey, haven't you girls shopped enough? We're dying here." Kanzaki had to testify for the guys had become tired from the hours of shopping. "Let's just get back to the hotel and take a nap."

"Well, we have been shopping around for a while. What do you say, girls?" Midori turned to you guys. Fortunately for the guys, you girls nodded and agreed to go back to the hotel so that the boys could rest. "Alright, let's go."

As you all returned to hotel, you stayed there chatting with one another in your and Sosuke's room until the sun had set. Once the sun had officially set, everyone else had returned to their rooms, leaving you and Sosuke by yourselves again.

"Well, I guess we should got to bed now." Sosuke suggested.

"You really want to go to bed?" You turned to him.

"You mean, you want to do it now?"

"Yeah," You smirked. "I'm feeling a bit horny. Aren't you?"

"I am." Sosuke grabbed you by the arm and pulled you onto him. "I'm really horny."

You let a little chuckle escape from. "I bet you are." You could feel his length poking you against your knee. "I know you've been holding it in for a while, so don't hold back...and give me all you've got." You pressed your lips against Sosuke's and let him take over from then on.

Sosuke's hands moved from your arms, all the way down to your ass where a firm squeeze took place. He then picked you up and let you straddle him. One had tempted to leave a cheek and rise up your shirt.

"Mm~" You let a moan escape your lips when he began poking at your womanhood. You couldn't help but grind against him because you were hot down there yourself. You lifted up your arms so that your shirt would come off properly. "Ahn~" A little mewl was let go when Sosuke's tongue glided over your breast. "S-Sosuke~" You called the males name in mercy of your nipple being licked and suckled on.

"Hey, Yamazaki!" Kanzaki busted open your door and came in. I forgot my phone, have you...seen it...! What the hell?!"

"Kanzaki?!" The both of you jumped away from each other when you heard him. You quickly covered your chest and looked away from him.

"Yamazaki? (f/n)-chan?" Kanzaki blushed. "What's going on?" He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Close the damn door already!" Sosuke yelled as he pulled sheets over you to cover you up.

"Are you guys having sex?! F-For how long?" Kanzaki, still not able to comprehend the situation, kept on with the questions.

"Kanzaki, the door!" Kanzaki finally closed the door, with him still inside the room. Sosuke let go a sigh and placed you on the bed.

"So...you guys are doing it? Since when?"

"Should I tell him?" Sosuke looked down at you. All he could see you do was nod, surprisingly. "We've been doing it since her birthday party."

"Her birthday party?! But, she treated you like trash that day! How could she-"

"Listen, it's complicated. But, you can't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Why not?"

"It's a secret, that's why."

"But why? We've been trying to hook you guys up for a good while now, so why can't tell the others?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know, but she's not looking for a relationship right now, so we're just enjoying ourselves for now."

"So...the girl that I walked in on you with, was (f/n)-chan?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's...something. W-well I guess I should leave you guys to it then." Kanzaki awkwardly chuckled. He spotted his phone on the nightstand, grabbed it and then left.

"...I take it you don't wanna finish, right."

"...I'm not sure." You peeked out from under the sheets. "If you can get me into the mood again, then maybe."

Sosuke snickered. "Then prepare yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

When the sun had set, that was when you all had gotten ready to go out once again.

"Wow, you girls look good." Machida sized all of you girls up and down, as the rest of the guys did, with a grin on his face.

"Thank you, Machida-kun." Midori took the compliment on behalf of the others. "You guys don't look bad yourselves. Now, are you guys ready to party?"

"I knew we had to be going to a party. You girls know people here?"

"That's not it at all. Just shut up and come along with us." Midori told them.

When everyone got downstairs, there was a limo waiting outside. "A limo? You rented us a limo to get around?"

"Just for the night. I actually got a discount." The group looked over at the limo driver and saw him with hearts practically in his eyes as he gawked at the girls.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Kanzaki rolled his eyes. "Will we all fit?"

"Yes." Midori answered.

"All right, let's get going to this surprise place."

"A club?!"

"Yeah," Midori raised her voice so they could hear her. "We haven't gone to one in a while!" She smiled. "We thought it'd be good to go to one, especially since we're here."

"Well, I don't see a problem, let's have some fun!" Everyone cheered. You all then split up soon afterwards. The girls to the dance floor and the boys to the bar for a drink. "Man, we've got some great girls, don't we?" Kanzaki grinned.

"You've got the right!" Machida and the rest agreed.

"Kanzaki! Get your ass over here and dance with me!" Midori called him over.

"Well," Kanzaki threw back the rest of his drink. "The beautiful lady calls." He then moved from his spot to go over to where you were. Soon, the rest of the guts were being called, leaving Sosuke all alone at the bar.

"Are you going to stand here the whole time, or are you going to go out and have some fun with the rest of us?" When Sosuke looked over, he saw you leaned over on the counter, looking at him.

"I'm fine." Sosuke took a sip of his drink.

"Are you really?" You moved your gaze to the people before you.

"Yeah. Should you be talking to be right now? Aren't the girls looking for you right about now?"

"No, they're to busy having fun with your friends to notice."

"Oh." Sosuke felt like the air was awkward, even though it shouldn't be.

"Dance with me." You requested.

"What? I-"

"Are you scared?" You glanced up at him from the corner of your eye.

"Of dancing? No way."

You took Sosuke's hand began to pull him away from the bar. "Then come on."

"Wait a minute." Sosuke drank up the rest of his drink and set the glass down on the counter before getting far. As the both of you guys got to your own spot, all Sosuke could do was stand there awkwardly as you danced.

"You're sticking out like a soar thumb. If you don't know how to dance, then you should have told me."

Sosuke sighed. "What difference would it make?"

"It's not that hard. Just move your feet a little, and look nowhere, but into my eyes."

"..." Sosuke did as you couched him to do and was actually doing well. The part he was really good at, was not looking anywhere else, except for your eyes only. The deeper the both of your gazes had gotten, the closer Sosuke moved in, with your lips as target.

"Sosuke." You placed your hand on his lips before you had gotten too absorbed in the situation.

"I guess you don't want to us kissing in public. Too risky, right?"

"..." You looked away.

"Hey, there." A feminine voice came from close by. As you and Sosuke looked over, you saw a pretty girl who was looking at Sosuke. "Do you wanna dance with me?" She got closer to him and placed her hand on his chest.

All you could do was stand by while you giving her a 'who the hell do you think you are' look.

"Do you mind, (f/n)?" Sosuke turned to you.

You loosened up your expression and looked back up at him. "I don't care. Go and do what you want. It's not like we're in a relationship anyway." You then turned and walked away from them both. Little did you know, you left Sosuke with a bit of a broken heart. _'What the hell? It's as if I was jealous back there.'_ You gave a little sigh as your choice of words weighed on you a bit.

"Hey, Asian girl."

While you were on your way back to your friends, you heard someone calling towards you. And being that you were the only Asian girl by yourself, it was obvious that it was your attention that he was trying to catch. You turned around and saw a guy that was about Sosuke's height but a bit shorter, wearing a wide grin on his lips and coming towards you.

"Hey," The strange man stopped right in front of you. Your eyes followed up to look at his. "I saw you from across the room. How about you and I hook up for the rest of the night."

You narrowed your brows. "No thank you," You began to speak in partly broken English. "I am not interested. Now get out of my face."

"Don't be like that." He grabbed onto your wrist, which made the others protest at his sudden actions. "I can see that you're all by yourself, so I thought it's be good if we both got together. I promise It'll be the best time of your life."

"Don't touch me!" You threw down your hand to try and shake him off, but his hand was still around your wrist. That was hand was soon removed from yours when another hand that was identified to be the person who hadn't expected to see at all.

"Hey!" They intervened with a bark. "Get your damn hands off of her. She said she doesn't want to go, so take a damn hint already."

"Chris?" You looked up and saw him trying to save you.

"And who the hell are you?" The man turned to him.

"It's none of your business who I am. You just better stay away from this girl."

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't." Without letting him answer, the man's fist made contact with Chris' jaw.

"Chris!" You called his name. "You son of bitch." You glared at him.

"Now, back to you." He looked back over to you.

"Hey! We're not finished yet!" Chris grabbed the man by the shoulder and turned him around to face him. "I dare you to talk to her again while you're unconscious." With that said, a flying punch came and hit the right in his jaw. Fortunately, he took a big fall and became unconscious.

"Chris, is that really you?" You placed your hand on the handsome brunette's shoulder and looked up at him with big eyes that reflected him.

He smiled when looked down at you. "I should be the one to ask you that. I haven't seen you in so long."

You smiled. "Your Japanese, its gotten much better."

"Well," While grabbing your chin, he leaned down close to your face. "I needed to work really hard if I was planning on moving out to Japan to be with the girl of my dreams."

"Chris..." Your whole face turned red; it felt as if your heart was about to jump right out your chest. "You were planning on moving to Japan?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of starting a new life with you." Yup, your heart was getting ready to jump out of your chest at any given second.

"(f/n)!" Somebody nearby called out to you. When you looked over, you saw Sosuke rushing past the crowd to get to where you were. "I saw some guy walking towards you when you were walking off so I wanted to see if you...were okay." Sosuke saw you and Chris together and went off. He suddenly charged in at Chris and yanked him away from you by his collar."Who the hell are you?!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Sosuke! What the hell are you doing?! Let him go!" You glared daggers at Sosuke.

"What?" Sosuke looked at you with a confused expression. _'Why is she looking at me like that?'_

"Let him go!"

Sosuke looked back at Chris with narrowed brows, yet let him go. "Who is this guy?"

"He's-"

"I'm her boyfriend." Chris fixed his collar and looked at Sosuke.

"Her...boyfriend...? Your boyfriend?!" Sosuke looked over to you with complete disbelief. All you could in reply to this was look away without any type of denial. _'...Her boyfriend...? Then-I don't get it...'_ His brain was all scrambled up.

"And you are? What's your relationship with my (f/n)?" Chris pulled you in close.

Sosuke looked over to you and saw that you were begging him not tell Chris about their little secret flings with your eyes alone. As he saw you looking at him like that, he felt like complete shit. He felt like a fool who didn't know what was going on. "I'm Sosuke," Was he being toyed with? "I'm just her friend, and nothing more." He looked back to Chris.

"A friend? Well then, it's nice to meet you then. My name is Chris Knightly. Thank you for taking care of my (f/n) while we were apart." Chris pulled you in closer by the waist.

 _'He's 'Chris'? So he must be the reason why she doesn't want to be in a relationship with me. She already has someone she loves.'_ Sosuke had no words left for either of you. His only option was to leave, and that's exactly what he did. "I'm going back to the hotel."

"What's wrong with him?" He looked down at you.

Without turning Chris' way you answered, "...I don't know..." That was a lie. You had an idea why he decided to leave.

"Either way," Chris faced you and cupped your cheeks between his big hands. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time." He slowly leaned down towards you with anticipation and with his sights set on your lips the whole time. As your lips finally touched for the first time in a long time, you nearly melted in your heels from the tender kiss that was caused by two soft lips with lots of experience. "You look amazing in this outfit by the way. But then again, no outfit that you put on could match or even come close to your beauty. You look much better without anything on."

"Thank you." You squeaked. Your face was dyed to the color of a newly blossomed rose.

"Haha, you've always become like this after we kiss." Chris swept, behind your ear, a lock of hair that had fallen out of place from your style.

"That's because I really like your kisses."

"Hey, are the girls here with you?"

"Oh, yeah. Us, plus Sosuke and his friends have come along with us."

"And I'm guessing you paid for everything?"

"How did you know?"

"Because you're a generous person, but never like to admit it. But it's not like it's a bad thing. I happen to find it very cute, the way you act." He kissed your forehead. "So, where are they?"

"They're too busy to having fun among themselves to notice anyone else."

"So does that mean that we can sneak out and catch up while doing a little fun of our own?"

You looked down towards the floor with red hot ears. "I don't see the harm in doing so."

"How about I give you a little belated-birthday present." When he whispered in your ear, your skin was covered with sweet bumps that were caused by the vibration of his husky voice and his sweet breath blowing against your ear. "Would you like that?"

"I'd love that." You placed your hand to the back of his neck and brought his lips closer to yours and started a hot and passionate kiss that you no longer had control from the beginning. "Let's get out of here."

The next morning, everyone had plans to go out again, and showed up at your and Sosuke's room to gather everyone up in the same place. The only problem about this was, was that it was only Sosuke there in the room. You, were nowhere to be found at the time.

"Huh? Sosuke, where's (f/n)?" Midori and everyone else entered Sosuke's room and searched for you. They all found him on the edge of the bed with his hands lazily clasped together, staring at the ground.

"Why don't you ask her boyfriend." He said, not even turning to see her.

"Her boyfriend? She doesn't have a-!" _'Oh crap.'_ "By any chance did you happen to meet a cute american guy, did you?" Sweat ran down the side of her face.

"What do you think?" He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, Sosuke, I'm so sorry. I didn't know she-"

"I don't want to hear it! You knew she had a boyfriend, didn't you! So why would you try and set me up with her? It doesn't make any sense!"

"..."

"(f/n)-chan has a boyfriend?" Kanzaki was confused. "If she has a boyfriend, then why was she-" Kanzaki caught himself before he said anything more.

"Chris, stop it, that tickles~" Everyone heard your voice and turned to towards the door. There, they saw you and Chris together, laughing it up and being close to one another. When Sosuke saw you guys together he felt his blood start to boil and got up to go the bathroom. He slammed the door and that's what had finally interrupted you two. "Everyone, what's going on?" You asked.

"We have plans to go out today, remember?"

"Oh, that's right."

"Hey, girls, it's been a while." Chris waved at your friends with a big smile.

"Hey, Chris..." They awkwardly greeted him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing..."

"Well, I should get going. I'll see you tonight for our dinner date, alright." Chris rubbed his nose against yours lovingly.

"Okay, I'll see you later tonight." You rubbed back. You then watched him turn around and leave, and waved him off with a smile on your face. As you turned to go inside you room, you felt everyone's eyes on you. "What?" You questioned their stares.

"(f/n), I thought you said you weren't going to see Chris anymore."

"Well, he's not like that anymore. He's changed...so...everything's okay. Plus, he plans on coming back to Japan with us to be with me."

"WHAT?!" Everyone was in complete shock.

"..." You could only react by looking away from their faces.

"Are you sure about this, (f/n)?" Midori asked you. "Are you sure you're not making a mistake?

"...I know what I'm doing, Midori." You crossed your arms.

"Fine. Come on you guys, we're going." Midori started to leave, having the rest follow behind her. The last person shut the door behind them and left you in a quiet room, with Sosuke.

A few seconds later, the bathroom door opened and Sosuke came out of it. When you looked over to him, you saw that he was looking down toward the ground, before he picked his head up to look at you. "We need to talk. Now."

"..." You kept yourself silent, yet walked over to the bed and sat at its edge.

Sosuke walked up to you and stood right before you. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend?" His voice sounded stern.

"It slipped my mind."

"THINGS LIKE THAT DON'T SLIP YOUR MIND!" He shouted.

You bit your bottom lip.

"Were you ever going to tell me about this? Or were you going to continue being silent and use because of the sex?"

"Excuse me?!" You stood up.

"If I knew you had a boyfriend, I never would have gotten involved with you. All of you, you've made me look like a damn fool. This whole time, I was figuring out a way to get closer to you, because I liked you! I didn't want this 'friends with benefits' thing to be the only relationship we had. I thought, that maybe if I do even these little things for you, or show you how affectionate and romantic I can be, you'll hopefully fall for me, but it seems that it's wasted effort. I feel like I've been used."

"I didn't use you..."

"Then what the hell do you call that?!"

"..."

"It's hard to not want a relationship with someone you've already got feelings for."

You blushed and looked away. "I didn't mean for it to be like this."

"Look, it's obvious that we don't need to do this anymore, because you've got him now. From now on, we'll just stop being anything altogether.

"No!" You covered your mouth. Your own objection had shocked you.

"?" Sosuke was surprised, and confused to hear you protest to what he was saying. "What are you talking about 'no'? You have your boyfriend to do everything with you. "What we had is just sex, right? You said so yourself that you didn't want a relationship with me, so why say no?"

"Are you seriously going to give up, knowing that you like me?" You reached out and held onto his shirt.

"What kind of question is that? Are you telling me I should fight for you, even though you're in love with someone else?"

"Sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

"It does. I don't stand a chance against someone you're already dating."

"Well, that's not completely true."

"What are you saying?"

"It's wrong because I have a boyfriend...but my heart, even though I do love him, is not completely with him. Through the time that we've spent together, you have stirred me up a little bit. Hell, I even got a bit jealous when that girl asked to dance with you. But, who knows, maybe if we break up, we can hook up."

Sosuke got mad. "I don't want you to go out with me for pity! Or because you want someone new! If we're going get together, I want every single piece of your heart."

"..."

"I don't think I can give up on you so easily, but for now...I don't know."

"That's fine. It's going to feel super awkward from now on though."

"Yeah, it sure as hell is."


	8. Chapter 8

"Huh? Where'd you get this little fella from?" Chris sat down on the edge of your bed and picked up the bear that was bought by Sosuke.

"Sosuke bought it for me, for my birthday." You answered.

"Really? That was nice of him."

"...Mm." You looked down towards your lap and started to play around with your fingers.

"Hey, what's the matter." Chris took his hand and brushed a few strands of hair behind your hear.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well, it's just that we're more lovey dovey than this." He chuckled lightly.

"Sorry..."

"Tell me," Chris pulled you closer to him and pressed his lips against your temple. What's bothering you?"

"Chris...are you-Are you really clean now?" Your eyes looked worried.

"...Of course. Ever since you went back to Japan, I couldn't stop thinking about you, us. I decided to get clean, for our future."

"Chris..."

"May I kiss you?"

"...You know you don't have to ask me something like that."

"Right." He smiled and then leaned down and captured your lips in a sweet kiss.

"My bad, I didn't know I was walking into the middle of something."

"!" Hearing that particular voice you jumped away from Chris and looked over behind him. "When did you get here, Sosuke?"

There was nothing pleasing about the expression on his face. "I just walked in."

"Hi there, Sosuke." Chris smiled at him, but Sosuke had no such thing for him in return. Just then, Chris' phone went off. "Oh, I have to go, honey. I'll see you later." Chris gave you one last kiss on the lips before he walked out the door. "Bye, Sosuke." He waved and closed the door behind him.

"Where were you?" You asked.

"Wow, I thought you were too wrapped up with Chris to even think about me."

"Shut up and tell me where you were."

"I was walking around the hotel."

"Thinking about...?"

"Honestly, you and that guy. How the hell do expect me to do this, fight for you I mean. You're with this guy all the time now. Where do-"

"We're all alone."

"...Yeah, so?"

"Do whatever you want with this time." You turned to lay on you stomach, your ass in full display. "I'm just gonna lay here, maybe take a nap or something."

"...Damn you." Sosuke walked over and roughly turned you over onto your back. "Don't try and act like you're the victim here." He crawled on top of you. "Do you even think about me, ever?" _'I bet she doesn't.'_

"Yes." You averted your gaze away from his. A tint of blush appeared upon your cheek.

Sosuke blushed as you did. "You do?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah, truth is...you're not so bad of a guy as I thought you were."

"..."

"You're just an idiot."

"Hey!"

"It's not like it's a bad thing though. I think it's cute that your intelligence is not nearly as high as mine."

"You!" Sosuke popped open your shirt. "You're going to regret that."

"Really, now." You smirked while wrapping your arms around his neck. "I'm shaking in my socks." You then pulled him down for kiss.

"Midori-chan, what's wrong?" Kanzaki watched as Midori paced back and forth with a mad look on her face.

"It's just that...I can't believe she's seeing that guy again!" Midori stomped. "Then he goes on and announces that he's coming back with us to Japan? Who does that?!"

"Are you talking about that American dude that was with (f/n)-chan? Chris, right?"

"Right!"

"Well, what's so bad about him."

Midori stopped her ranting. "...*sigh* Chris-Chris does drugs."

"Eh?! (f/n)-chan doesn't like that type of guy, does she?"

"No, but she's fallen for him and can't help herself. From the first time we came to New York, we met him in the mall. Chris managed to get her attention right away after the exchange of a few words and they've been hitting it off ever since. For most of our trip he spent time with us. We all thought he was cool, until we found him in an alley, getting some from some guy. (f/n) was crushed and said that she'd stopped seeing him, but I could tell that there was still feeling for him left in her."

"After we left for Japan and we got back home, her phone and house phone was constantly blowing up. He was calling her to tell her that he loved her and still wanted to be with her. Until now she's kept on refusing him. He eventually stopped and gave up, but I knew that when he called her for her birthday he wanted to get with her again. That's the only explanation for this. But, that was the first time in months that he's called her. It's weird that he's called her now out of all times though. I don't believe this 'new him' thing for a second. Something up, I know it."

"Damn. I just feel bad for Yamazaki, he truly likes her."

"Yeah..."

 _'This can't be real, right? She knows this guy does that sort of thing, yet she's still going out with him? Love really is blind.'_ Sosuke stood up beside Kanzaki and Midori's room door, baffled by everything that he just heard.

As Sosuke was walking back down the hallway to your shared room, he stopped his movements once he saw Chris speaking on the phone. _'What the hell is he saying?'_ Sosuke quickly got to the side of the nearest vending machine and hid there.

"I told you already,babe, I've got this."

 _'Babe?'_

"Once I get to Japan I'm going to stay with her for a while, then take her for everything she has and fly back here as quick as I can before she notices anything. We can go anywhere we want in the world with type of money she and her parents have...Of course it'll work, she's totally in love me. She really believes that I'm going back to be with her forever."

 _'That son of fucking bitch!'_ Sosuke felt his blood boiling. _'He's just using her!'_

"Yeah...Right, I love you too babe." As Chris ended the call, he let a small snicker, collected himself and knocked right on your door. Sosuke was only free to move when he saw Chris walk inside your room.

 _'That fucking bastard! Tch, I need to tell Midori.'_


	9. Chapter 9

"Midori! Kanzaki! Open up!" Sosuke was banging on their door rapidly until it was open.

Kanzaki swing open the door and gave Sosuke a 'what the hell is wrong with you' face. "What the hell is wrong with you dude?"

"We need to talk." Sosuke pushed his way through.

"W-What's wrong?"

"Sosuke? What's wrong?" Midori sat up from laying down on the bed.

"That guy, Chris, is planning on using (f/n) for her money and once we get back to Japan and disappear from her life for good."

"I fucking knew that no-good son of a bitch was up to something! How the hell did you find this out?"

"I heard him talking just now on the phone in front of our room door. That fucking bastard, he's got another woman. He doesn't give two shits about (f/n)."

"AHH! I gonna kill him!"

"We've got to tell (f/n) and stop him."

"None of you are going to tell her about this."

"What, Midori hopped out of bed, "why not?!"

"Because this is my battle. If anyone is going to tell (f/n) about this scumbag, it's going to be me. It's up to her on whether she actually believes me or not."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell her."

"So...does that mean you know about his drug problem too?"

"Yeah, I overheard you guys talking about it."

"Sosuke, I really am sorry we didn't tell you about him before, it's just that-"

"It's fine, Midori. I'm sure whatever reason you had was for good intentions."

"...Mm."

"Well, I'll see you guys later. Remember, don't tell her anything until I do."

"Hey, I'm back." Sosuke walked inside the room and closed the door behind him. There was a hint of stress from his sigh.

"Sosuke," you rubbed your eyes as you sat up from your well-rested nap, "what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me. what's bothering you."

"It's nothing, really..."

You looked down towards the floor, then back at him, getting ready to say something. "...Sit down." You told him. Sosuke walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. You shifted over so that you were sitting on the edge as well.

"What's up?"

Your eyes were directed towards your hands that sat lazily in your lap. "I...I don't think we should have sex anymore. At least until I know that...you're the one I want to be with for sure." You glanced up at him to see what his reaction would be to this suggestion. "I also think that we shouldn't be close until then."

"Why am I not surprised that you'd say something like this."

"It's not like that!"

"Then tell me what it really is, (f/n)."

"If we stop having sex, and I just happen to miss being with you, not intimate-like, but otherwise, wouldn't that mean that I really do love you, I can't be without you?" Your blushed turned darker while you chewed on your bottom lip.

"Yeah right, like I can believe that."

You narrowed your brows. "What are you-"

"Why don't you go ahead and tell me what is that you truly want." He stood up. "Just tell me that you're in love with Chris completely and want nothing to d with me! How could I believe for one second that you could actually be attracted to me. I should have known that the last time we had sex was nothing more than just sex for you."

"No! No..."

"You can't have the both of us, (f/n)! Someone has to be chosen! It's me or him! Pick!"

"..." It was way to soon to pick either on of them. You both felt something for the both of them, so how could you pick so soon. "I...What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"How can I not?" He walked back towards you. "My heart breaks a little more every time I see the two of you together. I hate it." He cupped your face and crashed his lips into yours. "But I can't do anything about it. All I can do is wait for your feelings to come around some day."

"Mm!" Your eyes shot open wide. The sudden kiss definitely caught you off guard, but in less then 2 seconds, you dissolved into what was supposed to be a tender kiss."Mm...Mm...Sosuke..." You glanced up at with rosy cheeks.

"That was just a small portion of my love for you. It had nothing to do with lust or anything in the like."

Sosuke turned and started to walk towards the door. "I'm gonna go and take a walk to go cool my head." He closed the door behind himself.

You clutched the part of your chest where a throbbing pain was taking place. _'_ _It hurts...'_


	10. Chapter 10

_"You can't have the both of us, (f/n)! Someone has to be chosen! It's me or him! Pick!"_

"..."

 _"My heart breaks a little more every time I see the two of you together. I hate it."_

"..."

"(f/n)...(f/n)!"

"!" You looked up at Chris as you finally came out of your thoughts.

"(f/n), what's wrong?"

"What?"

"You've been distracted since we got here. What's going on in your mind?"

"Sorry, this is our first date in a super long time and my mind is wandering somewhere else."

"It's alright. (f/n), I have something important I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

Chris stood up from his chair and took 2 steps to get beside you before kneeling down on one knee.

"!" Your cheeks started to burn.

He reached back inside his back pocket and took out a small box, holding it out in front of him. "(f/n) (l/n), will you marry me?" He opened up the box and presented to you, a diamond ring that came a long with a gentle smile to his lips.

"!" Butterflies were attacking your stomach. "C-Chris..." You had no idea what to say. All you knew was that you couldn't speak right away and that your hear was racing faster by the second.

"What do you say?" He softly smiled at you.

"I-" _'Why can't I say, yes? Just say yes!'_ "I need a minute.!" You pushed your chair back, grabbed your purse and dashed to the bathroom.

"(f/n)!" He tried to call you back.

You busted open the door and ran to the sink. _'Why couldn't I just say yes?!'_

"My heart breaks a little more every time I see the two of you together. I hate it."

 _'Ugh! Why are you in my head like this?'_ You took your hand and smoothed your hair back. You glanced up at your self in the mirror. _'...I want to call him.'_ You went inside your purse and dug around fr your phone. _'I need to tell him.'_ You pulled it out and went to his number and pressed the call button. The first few times it rang before the other end picked up.

"Hey, what is it?"

 _'Shoot, how should I bring this up?'_

"Hello?"

You blushed and got a bit of shivers as you heard his deep voice in your ear. _'His voice...'_

"Hello? (f/n)?"

 _'Say something! Hurry!'_

"(f/n)? Are you alright?" You could hear it in his voice that he was becoming concerned from the silence.

"Um..." You finally spoke up. _'Wait, why am I telling him again?'_

"Jeez, you were about to give me a hard attack. You alright? Why the sudden call?"

"I-Chris asked me to marry him."

His eyes widened. "..."

It had become silent on his end, and this was what made you anxious of his next words. "Is he mad?

"He...asked you to marry him...?"

"...Yeah..." You lowered your gaze towards the sink.

Sosuke took a deep breath and exhaled. "...And what did you say?"

"...I didn't say anything. I just got up and ran into the bathroom."

Sosuke felt a bit of relief when hearing this, but wasn't completely relaxed. "Do you plan on saying 'yes'?"

"I don't know about that yet."

"(f/n), don't marry him."

"Why not?"

"(f/n), he isn't what you think he is. That guy is no good."

You narrowed your brows. "What are you trying to say, Sosuke?

"That guys doesn't love you, at all. He's playing you. I overheard him talking the other day, saying that he was only following you to Japan was because of your parents' money. He's planing on taking for all you have and running back here without you noticed anything. And he was talking to some other woman on the phone, calling her 'babe' and saying the he loved her."

"...Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry, I know you liked him."

"What is wrong with you?!"

"What?"

"How immature and childish can you be to make up some shitty story like that!"

"Wait, I'm not lying! I swear!"

"Yes, you are! Chris-Chris would never do something like that! He isn't like that! How could you say something like that?"

"(f/n), believe me, I'm not lying."

"I can't believe you, Sosuke. I thought you were better than this."

"Wait, (f/n) don't-"

You ended the call before he could say anything more. _'That stupid idiot!'_ You gathered your things and left the bathroom. Right before returning to your table, you bumped into one of the waiters. "Oh, I'm so sorry." You apologized.

Just as he was walking away, you heard Chris' voice speaking. "?" _'Who is he talking to?'_ You wondered. "Excuse me, could you stay here for one moment." You pulled the waiter back to shield you from Chris noticing you.

"Yeah, she ran away right after I asked her...Yeah, don't worry, I'll her to say yes."

"?"

"I don't know what's wrong, but she's been acting weird for a while, but it's not like I can't coax her. She's practically like putty in my hands. She'll do almost anything for me and she really thinks I'll do the same for her.

"!" _'Does he mean...me?!' And just who is he talking to!'_

"Jeez, you spoiled little girl. How much times do I have to say it. I. Love. You. And no one else...Yeah, I'll see you later tonight. Bye." He ended the call.

"!" At first, it felt like everything inside of you had completely drained out. You were feeling numb. But then you noticed that not everything was numb, because the feeling of 100 knifes stabbing you, took place right at your heart. _'I can't...I can't believe...'_ An overwhelming amount of emotion was swirling around inside of you. Sadness was overtaking your anger. A rush of tears were coming to try and spill out, but you bit them back and fought them off as hard you could. _'No. Not here. I won't show any signs of weakness here. If he finds out that I know, then that would be bad.'_

"Ah, (f/n)," He stood to his feet. "are you alright? I'm sorry, did I surprise you?"

"Well, of course you did, Chris."

"So, what do you say? Do you wanna get hitched?"

"How about you ask me another day?" You smiled. "I promise to answer you then, deal?"

Chris chuckled. "Deal."

"Midori!" You rapidly knocked on their door. "Midori open up!"

"(f/n)?" Kanzaki opened the door instead while rubbing his eyes, indicating that he was woken up from his sleep." (f/n)-chan? You're crying...?" Kanzaki was surprised to see the black mascara, that mixed with your tears, running down cheeks. "Waht's wrong?"

"Kanzaki, who is it? What's wrong?" Midori came up from behind. "(f/n)?!"

"Midori~!" You finally broke down. "I'm an idiot! A total idiot!"


	11. Chapter 11

"That not-good piece of shit scumbag! Argh! I'm so pissed right now!"

"..." You sat on the edge of their bed, sniffling and trying to wipe away your persistent tears. All while this was happening, your heart was trying to fix itself back together from the shock. "He was right..."

"What?" Midori briefly stopped her ranting to turn to you.

"Sosuke...he was right. He told me about him...and I didn't believe him." You shook your head. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Stop calling yourself that!" She walked up to you. "The only idiot here is Chris!"

"What am I going to do? How am I going to face him?"

"What you need to do, is grow yourself a pair of balls and say that you're sorry."

"But...What if he doesn't forgive me? What if...what if he throws me away?" You bit your lip from another direct hit of pain towards your heart. Just thinking of him doing that, it actually scared you. In truth, it was only Sosuke that cared for you.

"As if he'd do that! Sosuke loves you!"

"..."

"(f/n)-chan, Midori-chan is right. This is the first time, ever, that I've seen Yamazaki care for someone like he does you. I think he knows that you're the one."

"Kanzaki..." You looked down into your lap. "Alright, I'll go."

"That's my girl." Midori ruffled your. "But before you leave, let's clean you up some. Your mascara is running horribly. You look like you're in a horror movie." She grinned.

You chuckled lightly. "Okay." You stood up at let her lead you to the bathroom.

Before shoving the key in the doorknob, you hesitated. _'It's now or never (f/n). Just get it over with.'_ You shoved the key in the hole and turned the door knob. Your eyes went directly to the bed and saw that he was sleeping soundly with the covers pulled over him. _'He's asleep...'_ You huffed out a small sigh. _'I guess I could go the balcony to calm myself down some more.'_ And you did just that. You walked over a chair and left your purse down on the seat and walked out onto the balcony. _'What am I going to say when we wakes up?'_ You asked yourself as your stared at all the buildings and the cars that passed by.

"You're finally back."

"Sosuke!" You turned your head around and saw him standing there, in his pajamas, leaning up against the door.

"...You waited up for me? Why?"

"I wanted to talk about earlier." He walked closer to you. As he did so, you backed up onto the railing. You had no where to go. "I need you to listed to me. I know it sounded crazy and completely unbelievable over the phone, but I'm being serious. I'd never do something unfair like that just to get in you my hands. I want to earn you fair and square."

"..."

"Hey, have you been crying? Your eyes are puffy."

You lowered your head. "Yeah." You felt like you were going to cry again. "What you said, it was true. I overheard him on the phone before I got back to my seat."

"!"

"I'm sorry, okay! You were right, *sniff* and I didn't believe you."

"..."

"I was so scared before coming here. I was thinking 'what if he were to throw me away' or what if he doesn't except my apology' because I was being a stupid indecisive bitch."

"Don't call yourself that!"

You grit your teeth. "It's true and you know it!" You lashed out. "I was being greedy." You lowered your gaze back down to ground. "I had to guys who I both cared for so much, but couldn't chose one. I was so evolved with one, I didn't even realize that I was hurting the other. Y' know after we argued earlier, I had made my decision."

"!"

"I was thinking about saying 'yes' to him. But after I had overheard him. It felt like every single nerve in my body had shut down all at once. I was so hurt and at the same time felt like complete shit. Karma really is a bitch. I wasn't scared because I probably have no one to go back to. I was scared because I was going to loose you completely. There is no damn way that I can come back to you. Not after what I did said. It's too late for any of that. I already made up my mind, but I got turned down."

"There is no way that I'd throw you away, (f/n)."

"What?" You looked up at him.

Sosuke reached out and cupped your cheeks. "I thought I told you that I love you."

"Sosuke...?"

"I thought that I'd have no choice but to give up after your decision, but after giving it some real thought, I came to realize that I wasn't going to be able to except that lying down."

"But...I...I had chosen Chris..."

"Do you still want him right now?"

"No...I don't..."

"Now let me ask you this, who is that you really want? Me or him? Think."

"But I don't want you to think that you're my only option left! It wouldn't seem right."

"Stop that! I won't think that!" Sosuke moved in and crashed his lips onto yours. Before biting your bottom lip, Sosuke shoved his tongue inside your mouth without even thinking of asking for permission to do so. All he was focused on was making you think about him and nothing but. "Tell me...who do you want? Who is it that you really love, (f/n)?" He rested his forehead against yours.

"You..."

"What?"

"You!"

"Say it again."

Tears were beginning to run down your cheeks once again. "I want you, Sosuke! I love you!"

Sosuke sighed in relief. "That's all I wanted to hear from you." He pecked your lips.

"Ah! What are you doing!"

Sosuke had taken hold of your legs and scooped you up off your feet. "I'll take care and love you the right way. Better than you thought he did. I'm going to give you nothing but my conditional love, (f/n). All of it. I promise, I'll never leave you alone, nor betray you."

"Sosuke..." You felt teary-eyed. "I'm sorry, for everything."

"Let's not think about anything from the past." He turned around and walked back into the bedroom. Starting right now, "He placed you down on the bed and pushed you down on the bed, climbing on top of you. "I want to think about our future." He leaned down and started to leave light but hot kisses down your neck.

"Ah~" You arched your back some.

"I'm going to make love to you, right now."

Your whole face turned beet red. All you could do was nod and respond with, "Yes. But wait, what are we going to do about Chris? He's going to ask me to marry him again in 2 days before we get on the plane."

"Don't worry," He smirked, "we'll take care of him. "Now just forget about everything and think about only about me. About us." Sosuke placed his hand at your back and grabbed the zipper to your dress and started to pull it down slowly.

"I was so happy to hear your voice over the phone. That's why I called you. The whole time, I couldn't stop thinking about you or your words to-Ahh~" Your back arched even deeper when Sosuke brushed two of his fingers up your womanhood. "W-Wait!"

"What is it?"

"...I don't want to have sex right now."

"You...You don't?" _'But wouldn't that be perfect for this kind of moment; for this situation?'_

"No."

"Then," Sosuke removed himself from off of you. "what do you want to do?"

You sat up. "...I don't know...Maybe we can learn more about each other? You haven't really told me about yourself."

"All in one night?!"

"No, stupid. But," you smiled, "we can try."

"!" Sosuke felt his cheeks turning hot. "I'm going to have to start getting used to this new and much more adorable you, aren't I." Sosuke leaned in a kissed your temple.

"Wait, let me take a shower, get changed and then we can get started." You jumped up to your feet. Before you left for the shower, you turned to Sosuke and grinned. "I'm kind of excited."

"..." It was definitely going to take him a while to get used to this.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sosuke...Sosuke!"

"Huh?!" Sosuke flew right up out his rem sleep. His hair was all over the place and there were slight bags under his eyes.

"Wake up," you cupped one his cheeks, "it's morning." You kissed the free one.

"I guess last night wasn't a dream at all. We really are..."

You gently smile at him. "Yeah."

RING~

"Your phone." Sosuke reached over to the night stand and picked it up. His eyes led him to the caller ID, and he his eyes narrowed immediately.

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think it is?" He showed you.

"..." You took the phone from him and pressed 'end' to end the call. Right after you made the decision to turn off your phone so not one more call could interrupt you two. "I don't want to have to deal with him until the last day, before we board the plane."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course I am." You crawled on top of him so that you were looking down at him. "I need to take responsible and make up for all the last time that we could have had." You felt a few goosebumps rise up on your arms and a warm feeling beginning to spread over your cheeks as Sosuke placed his hands on your thighs and gently smile. "I love the way you make me feel, Sosuke. I feel so warm inside whenever you look or even talk to me. I want this feeling to last forever and ever."

"I feel the same way about you." Sosuke lowered his eyelids as you leaned down for a kiss.

"I love you, Sosuke." You snuggled yourself up against him. "Hey, can you hear it. Can you feel it? My heart feels like it's about to explode." You chuckled. Sosuke raised his hand and took it to the back of your head. Your locks under and overlapped between his fingers as he did so. The feeling of his big and warm hand rubbing your head the way he was, sent a whole bunch of goosebumps up and down your arms, legs, back, everywhere.

"She's so honest now..."

"Sosuke, I have a proposal."

"?" He cocked a brow. _'Another one?'_ He thought.

"Let's not have anymore sex until we get married."

"...EHHH?!" Sosuke shot up and knocked you onto you back.

"W-What?" You looked up at him.

"W-What do mean no more sex?!"

"It's just until we get married. No pressure or anything."

"(f/n), I can't wait that long to have sex again."

"Why not?" You narrowed your brows.

"Its' just-I just can't!"

"Well, it's not like you have to wait long." You started to blush once again. "You can do it as soon as we get back to Japan." Sosuke had a tint of blush on his cheeks just from seeing you that way. "If not, then just a bit longer from that. But, I don't want to wait more than 2 years, okay?"

He groaned loudly."...I'll try...for you." _'Let's see how long this lasts.'_

"Thank you. You're not going to be the only one suffering though, I am too."

KNOCK-KNOCK

"(f/n)!"

"!" _'Chris?! This guys seriously came here?'_

"Don't answer and keep quiet." Sosuke whispered to you.

"..." You nodded. Sosuke's breathe hit your lips, and you couldn't help but wrap your arms and legs around him and pulled him down close. "Kiss me." You whispered in his ear quietly.

Sosuke did you as you wanted,"!" but right after had got a hard on, which you definitely felt because his bulge was right between your legs. _'How can she say 'let's not have sex' when we're in this position!'_

"(f/n)! Are you in there?"

"Sosuke..." You called his name softly. "I'll lift up the 'no sex' thing until we get back to Japan. For now, I want you to make love to me, right now." You nibbled at his ear. In response to your nibble, Sosuke got bigger. "Make me feel good." You grinded up against him slowly.

"I guess she's not here. She probably went out. I guess I'll try again later." And with that, Chris walked away from the door.

"!" Sosuke was about to go crazy. _'Seriously, how did it get to this point!'_ He sat up and ribbed open your shirt. "You asked for it." Sosuke unclipped your bra from the front and immediately started to suck on your nipple while he massaged your lonely breast.

"Mm~ Sosuke~"

"I'm gonna make you regret saying not to have any sex with me."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, are we all set to go?" Midori looked around at everyone who had their suitcases; double checking with everything as well.

"(f/n)!" A voice in the distance was calling out your name. All of you had turned to see who it was.

"Chris..." As you said his name, everyone glowered their eyes at him. All of you could see that he had a suitcase and a dufflebag ready to go with.

"You gonna be okay?" He whispered in your ear.

"Yeah. Just stay back, I've got this."

"..."

"Good, I made it just in time." He smiled. "Now I can finally do this, in front of everyone." He took out the small box from his back pocket.

"..." You said nothing, you just continued to watch him, even as he went down on one knee.

"(f/n)," He took your hand." As he did so, Sosuke felt himself beginning to boil. "right here, right now, in front of all of these people and your friends...will you marry me?"

At first, you looked at him lovingly. "Chris..." But then, everything about you, in that moment, turned ice cold. "Why don't you stop embarrassing yourself and get your ass up. I have no intention of marrying a two-timing asshole like you, so you can just forget about it." You sneered at him.

"(f-f/n), what's going on? I thought we were gonna-"

"'We'? You mean 'you'. You can stop pretending now, Chris. Admit that you were only coming to Japan with us so that you could rob me for what me and my parents had, dump me and come back to America so that you could be with your new bitch."

"...How did-"

"I overheard you, at the restaurant speaking to your girlfriend about your little plans. You fucking bastard, how dare you. I can't believe I wasted most of my time loving a piece of shit like you. You're a good-for-nothing ass!"

"...So?" He smirked as he picked himself up. "You're point is?"

"You-"

"You son of a bitch!" Midori exploded. "She loved you! Didn't you love her?!"

"At one point, but not anymore. I met Veronica right after you went back to Japan." All like now, Sosuke was still trying to keep his peace. Slowly and steadily, he was getting to the point where he could no longer contain his anger. "She eventually found out that we still had a thing, but didn't care. I eventually told her about how rich you parents were and she came up with the idea to talk you into coming here again so that we could meet up. I'm sorry to say, (f/n), though the time was sweet for a while, I stopped caring about 'us' a long time ago."

"!" His harsh words rammed right into your heart, but you tried not to lose face. All you could do, was clench your fists to subside the pain.

Although you thought you were hiding the pain, Sosuke noticed this; that was when he decided to no longer sit back and watch the one he loved get hurt. "If that's the case," Sosuke moved from behind you and walked up to him. "then make sure you come nowhere near us again." If looks could kill, Chris'd be dead already.

"Sosuke..."

"'Us'?" For a second he had become confused, but then soon realized. "Oh~, so you two hooked up, huh? I felt like something was up between you two. Good for you, really. You shouldn't have to stay bound to someone like me. I know what I was doing was wrong, but hey it hap-" Blood suddenly dripped out of Chris' nose and onto the floor. "You-Ow!" It felt his jaw was about to break off.

 _'I've seen him angry...but never this angry.'_

"You're really pissing me off with the way you're running your mouth like that. If you care about living to see another day, I suggest that you leave right now. I'm the one who's going to be taking care of her from here on out, so we don't need to see your shitty face any longer." The warning he had given him, along with the intense look in his eyes, was enough to send Chris running, cowardly, with his tail between his legs.

"Sosuke, you're the man!" Midori grinned as she slapped him on the back.

"I'm never ever getting on your bad side, Yamazaki." Kanzaki awkwardly smiled.

"...Sosuke," You came to him and slid your arms through the space under his arms and clasped your hands together. "thank you." Your eyes closed gently as you rested your head on his back.

"I couldn't stand back and watch him talk to you like that." He tried to turn around but you squeezed him tighter.

"Please don't turn around!" You nuzzled your face in his back. "I don't want you to see me like this." How could you show him your tears at a time like this. You were supposed to be strong, yet felt so weak on the inside.

"I know it hurts, but a jerk like him doesn't deserve your tears."

"..."

"Save your tears for when we get married. Save them for when we have our first child together and start our own family. Save them for when you happy or when your sad for something else. But don't you dare cry for him." When he felt that you had loosened up some, he turned around swiftly and raised a finger to your soft cheek so that he could carry away the tears. "But I'm here for and with you, so there's no need for you to be crying anytime soon." He leaned in close to your lips.

You then closed your eyes and let your lips do the talking for you.

"EH?!" was the accurate response that you had gotten from the others for doing that in front of them. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"B-B-B-But, since when?" Midori couldn't believe it. None of them could. "Since when did you guys hook up?!"

"?" You pulled away from Sosuke's sweet lips and turned to her with a slight blush on your face. "S-Since last night." You stuttered.

"Well, if you want to get technical, since her birthday party."

"EH?! B-B-But! You-You were mad at him! And-And, didn't he go home? *gasp* He was hiding in your room! Wait, did you guys-"

"Ahh~" You cut her off before she said anything else. "Can we just go before we miss our plane?" You started to walk off, but then stopped and made a u-turn. You walked back to Sosuke and grabbed up his hand on yours. "...Let's go." You looked at him from under your lashes.

"!" His heart missed a few beats. Evidently enough, he passed his fingers through yours and held your hand.

"(f/n)! You have a lot of explaining to do when we get back home!"

"You're making a scene, Midori."

 _'After that, Midori was practically hounding (f/n) with questions about us. When we got back to Japan, everything was going great. I eventually was introduced to her parents. I've never sweated so damn hard in my life. A year later we decided to move in together around Christmas time, though I still haven't popped the question yet...'_

"Okay! Who wants cake?" Midori asked as she slowly and carefully picked herself up.

"I do!" A few them asked for some.

"M-Midori~ please stop moving around so much and take a rest." Kanzaki pleaded.

"What? Why?"

"Think about the baby." He got up from his seat around the Christmas tree and went over to go convince her some more."

"Ah~ How nice, Midori and Kanzaki are going to have a baby." You said.

"!" Sosuke looked down at you.

"Ah~ They're even engaged. How nice." You're sarcasm was definitely heavy tonight.

"..." All Sosuke could do was look away from the guilt that was being hurled at him.

"I'm going to get some more hot coco." You grabbed your teacup that sat next to you both and got up from in between Sosuke's legs to go the kitchen.

 _'She's really restless now.'_

"Yamazaki, you're going to get it at the end of tonight." Matsunaga told him with snicker.

"He's right, man." Machida decided to join in. "She's probably got you a bomb for Christmas."

"Shut the hell up, the both of you."

"What's wrong, hun?" Midori asked you.

You sighed as you grabbed the hot kettle and poured the hot water inside your cup of coco mix. "We're living together now and he still hasn't asked me to marry him yet." You blushed.

"Oh don't worry, he will. I guarantee it."

"..." You rolled your eyes

"(f/n)-chan~ Midori-chan~ let's get back to opening presents." Yui came in the room.

"We're coming." You told her and watched her disappear.

You and Midori walked back out into your living room with you things and took your places in front of your partners.

"Who wants to give their presents next?"

"I do." You volunteered along with the raise of your hand. You shifted over and grabbed the medium sized present. "Here." You reached behind you and handed it to him.

"Thanks..." He was a bit skeptical about opening it now. _'It's not a bomb...right?'_ He began to tear the wrapping and opened the box that his present was in. "It's a...Rolex watch!?"

The guy's eyes nearly popped out of their head. But then again, it was no surprise since you were practically rich.

Sosuke took out the platinum watch and slipped it on his wrist. "T-thanks, (f/n)." He still couldn't believe it. "I'll definitely take care of it!" He leaned down and kissed your cheek.

"Just don't break it." You warned him.

"Why don't you open up your present from me next. It's small red one over there."

"Okay." You put down your cup to pick up the small red wrapped box. You observed it from different angles and began to think about what it could possibly be. You began to unwrap it until you got down to a closed black box. _'Wait, could it be...'_ With anticipation arising in your heart, you opened the box and revealed. "A ring!" A pretty red washed over your cheeks as your eyes met with the twinkling ring. "Sosuke...It's beautiful." You were totally captivated by its beauty.

"Yamazaki, you sly dog." Kanzaki and the rest grinned.

"Really? Thank goodness." Sosuke stood up and came around, in front of you. He got down on one knee and took the box away from you. "Let me do this properly then." He gave you a little smirk. "(f/n), will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Was your immediate answer. You wrapped your arms around him as you jumped into him. "I love you."

"H-Hey, watch out for the hot coco." He remind you. "Here." He took out the ring and took up your left hand in his. He then slipped the diamond ring on your ring finger.

"I love it, thank you!" You started to bombard him with multiple kisses all over.

"Congratulations you guys!" Yui congratulated you both. "Make sure you guys thrown the best wedding ever."

You both looked at each other and began to laugh right before sharing a tender kiss.


End file.
